el verdadero amor de serena
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: esta historia es que pasa despues de que seiya se va el esta triste por que quiere ver a serena asi que regresa y muchas cosas pasan leala espero que les guste si te gusta seiya y serena esta historia es para ty si no mira la otra que publique espero que les guste no soy muy buena editando y todo eso porfavor dejen sus comentarios y criticas y yo con gusto las acepto )


Sailor moon 2 años despues de Galaxia (Era una hermosa mañana, y Serena se preparaba para ir a la escuela todo habia desaparecido.)

* * *

"Serena, es hora de ir a la escuela recuerda que es tu ultimo año!" "Ya lo se mama ya voy es que estoy preparando mi mochila!" "Ok solo no tardes voy a salir de compras te veo despues." Cielos estoy tan emosionada, no puedo creer que ya sea mi ultimo año pense que reprobaria y no me graduaria pero, gracias a Ami que me ayudo con mis estudios pude lograrlo. Bueno eso tengo que ver, lo bueno es que como ya volvio todo a la normalidad por fin! puedo estudiar

* * *

(suena el timbre) mmm…alguien esta llamando a la puerta quien sera?"aaaaa Darien que sorpresa! que haces aqui? pense que nos veriamos alrrato" "Si lo se, pero…no aguantaba las ganas de verte" vaya ,se ve tan guapo como siempre me facina estar con el. Oh oh la escuela. "Darien lamento decirte esto pero, metengo que ir ala escuela" "lo se bonbon no te preocupes, solo pase rapido." "y eso por que?" lo que pasa es que recuerdas que no pude ir a ese viaje a Estados Unidos?" "umm si" 'bueno me an llamado y como dije que hubo unos contratiempos pues me dijeron que todavia hay espacio para que yo vaya." Como puede decirme eso, mi corazon se esta partiendo. Bueno tengo que ser fuerte por el " Serena te encuentras bien?" "Si, por que? " "Esque te pusiste palida, y te quedaste callada" diablos se dio cuenta "hay Darien como crees yo estoy es que me emocione. Es todo no todos tienen una gran oportunidad como la que…. Tu ….. tie…" "Serena te encuentras bien porque lloras amor?" "snifff te voy a extrañar" "oh bon bon no te preocupes regresare pronto lo prometo" "ok" sniff "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaay noooooooo se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela me tengo que ir ya sabes es mi ultimo año." "Si no te preocupes yo entiendo te cuidas mi dulce bon bon" Seiya, eso fue lo que Seiya me dijo esa vez. Porque me lo tenia que recordar? como lo extraño…. "Serena ocurre algo?" "umm no nada es que me estaba acordando de…nada, no te preocupes me tengo que ir" "ok… te amo adios." "Adios Darien" hay no puedo creer que se me haga tarde si llego tarde la maestra no me va a dejar pasar.

[Al llegar a la escuela] Haaaaayyyyyyyy no llegue tarde demonios. Me acuerdo de la ultima ves me tenian afuera que verguensa. Ni modo tendre que irme al parque o algo hasta que se pase la hora. Mi mama me va a a regañar me estuvo puro avisando. Bueno ni modo (suspiro)que lindo se ve este lugar (risa) aqui tuvimos nuestra primera cita con Seiya ja que tiempos esos. Hay tengo hambre AUXILIO! Que fue eso quien grito? Tengo que transformarme. Aqui en este lugar nadie me ve. "Por el poder del cristal lunar transformacion" bueno a ver que es AYUDA! Mmm, los gritos probienen de ese edifisio abandonado ,aver que es este lugar, wow esta tenebroso. "Hola alguien aqui?" "HOLAAAA"mmm no contesta nadie AQUI ARRIBA ESTOY ATRAPADO POR FAVOR AYUDAME !"No se preocupe enseguida voy. Parese que la chapa esta rota "por favor agase aun lado

[Pateando la chapa] No… puede serrr….SEIYA! que… que haces aqui?" " jajaja te asuste bonbon?" "no solo… estoy contenta de verte. Siento que fueron siglos" "si se a que te refieres" "pero cuenta que haces por aqui" "realmente no te lo imajinas?" "pues….. no" "vine a verte la verdad desde que me fui, solamente nos hemos dedicado a reconstruir nuestro planeta y lo Hemos logrado pero algo me falta, y siento desde que me fui una parte de mi corazon se quedo con tigo." Yo tambien siento que una parte se fue con tigo, pero tengo a Darien."Aww Seiya tu sabes que tengo a Darien" si yo lo se bon bon pero tenia que decirtelo" aww Seiya "y por cuanto tiempo has venido" "pues estamos aqui con Yaten y Taiky. Es que algo muy extraño esta pasando sentimos unas presencias hacercandose a la tierra por eso estamos aqui bueno esa fue mi excusa XD. "Pero Seiya que es lo que as sentido? esto es serio tengo que hablarlo con los demas." "Si pienso que si, pero no te preocupes llegaremos al fondo de todo esto. " "Gracias" mmm no puedo creer que este aqui tanto que yo lo habia extrañado, bueno tengo que decirle a todos de estos

"Seiya voy a ir a mi casa bienes con migo? es que tengo que ir a llamar a las demas para que tambien vallan mmm quieres tambien llamarle a Yaten y Taiky?" " umm si deja que los encuentre y te veo en tu casa despues, ok" " esta bien te cuidas" bueno a llamarle a las demas. Pero que pasa con migo? Se..que tengo que estar preocupada con las presencias que a sentido Seiya pero, siento alegria al verlo es tan lindo no a cambiado en nada.

( Y lo que pensaba Seiya)(Seiya) Wow, no puede ser que hermosa esta Serena se ve tan hermosa bueno pero tengo que avisarles a Yaten y Taiky "Yaten estas hay? Taiky tenemos que ir a la casa de Serena por que se va a juntar con las demas para hablar aserca de las presencias que hemos sentido" "esta bien Seiya vamos para halla, pero.. deja de hacerte iluciones con ella, recuerda que ella tiene a Darien y ellos estan predestinados" "si, yo lo se.Y no me hago iluciones con ella Taiky, y aver si tu desides ya decirle a Ami tus sentimientos… si quiera ella no tiene novio y tienes oportunidad con ella" " Seiya no le as dicho nada verdad?" "puesssss….." "Seiya!" "hay ,claro que no como crees;eso te toca a ti" " Gracias" "si si si, no te preocupes" "hey, no te preocuepes que te vamos a ayudar con Serena no te tienes que rendir." "No lo hare yo se que soy mejor para Serena. Solo Darien para lo unico que sirve es hacerla llorar y Serena merece algo mejor" bueno a preparar nos para irnos a la casa de mi bon bon" (los 2 al mismo tiempo) " si vamos"

(y esa tarde Serena llamo a sus amigas )"Chicas necesito que vallan a mi casa en unas horas algo importante a pasado" Creo… que tambien llamare a Haruka, Michiru, Zetzuna y Hotaru. Bueno a arreglar la casa.(Despues de unas horas.) Listo a esperar a todos (despues de unas horas en la casa de Serena)"Hola preciosa resivimos tu mensaje que a pasado" "Haruka es que Seiya regreso" "Pero que hace ese aqui, no sabes que es malo que el este tan serca de ti? El futuro puede cambiar!" " Pero es que me vino a avisar algo esque dise que ellos sintieron unas presencias, y por eso tuvieron que regresar." "Unas presencias? …Zetsuna que a pasado a que se refiere la princesa?" "Si, yo tambien las senti pero no sabia por muy extraño es como que… me hiso recordar como ….. es extraño no puedo explicarlo" "bueno no se preocupen todos, tenemos que hablar de esto es importante." "Hola Serena ya llegamos" "chicas es que hay algo que tengo que decirles" "Hola bon bon ya llegamos y vemos que estamos todos juntos. Hola… Haruka" "que haces aqui; molestando otra vez a nuestra princesa" "que te pasa? tan solo bine a ayudar." "Ya! por favor vasta los dos tenemos que discurtir de esto es muy delicado "si, esta bien" "Hola Serena hola chicas…hola …Seiya que haces aqui?" "Hola…..Darien simplemente, vinimos a qui por que, nesesitan saber de las presencias que hemos sentido son muy extrañas. Realmente no sabriamos decirles que son. Y pues queriamos hablar con ustedes" "Y estas presencias como que son o que?" "No sabemos Ami (Taiky) pero por eso estamos aqui para investigarlo, porque queremos que estudes esten bien. Sabes que les tenemos mucho cariño."^/^ "Gracias Taiky es muy lindo de tu parte" "si no te preocupes de nada estamos aqui para protegerlas." "Esta bien esta bien, sabes no nesesitamos que nos protegan nosotros podemos solos(Haruka)no nesesitamos de ustedes." "Ok ya basta" "lo siento Princessa" "entonses que haremos que seran estas presencias… miren esto haremos estaremos todos en contacto, debemos de cuidar bien todo y hablaremos de esto despues, ya es muy noche hablaremos mañana. Ok?" "si" (todos)

(despues de que todos se fueron y salamente quedara Darien) "Serena, tengo que hablar con tigo" "dime Darien " "que sucedio entre tu y Seiya?" Nada, como te explique; cuando regresaste siemple mente yo me sentia muy mal cuando te habias ido, porque no me respondiste ni una de mis cartas y pues no sabia que hacer, pense que te habias olvidado de mi" "Serena, mi amor sabes que eso nunca pasara, como te dije antes, mi amor por ti no tiene fin, siempre sabes que yo te e amado y siempre lo hare. Aun tienes el anillo que te di antes de irme? "umm si" "sabes que significa ese anillo?" "umm no" "significa que… "(Darien poniendose de rodillas saca una cajita de su bolsillo) Serena.. te quieres casar con migo? En… un futuro mas adelante cuando… ya ayas acabado la escuela y todo eso." "oh Darien… siiiii acepto"

(y los dos se besan .Esa misma noche en la casa de Seiya)No puedo creerlo me fue mas dificil verlos juntos de lo que pense pero no importa, yo se que soy mejor para ella y no voy a parar de luchar hasta tenerla a mi lado, no me voy a cansar. Serena es el amor de mi vida, nunca me e sentido asi por alguien solo por ella, estan… hermosa su hermosura no tiene comparasion, ademas como a cresido se ve…. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella. (Y lo que pensaba Taiky )Mmm creo que seguire intentando se ve que ella tampoco me a olvidado oh Ami eres tan hermosa y tan tierna sensible….(Lo que pensaba Yaten)mmm Mina se ve muy bien y creo que ella tampoco a dejado de pensar en mi. Por que me veia mucho lo note.

(A la mañana sigueiente ya en la escuela) hay que bueno que ya llegue a la escuela bueno a estudiar. "Hola jovenes como estan? Tenemos a tres alumnos, que an regresado creo que ustedes se van a acordar de ellos, son el grupo tree light. (Y todas las chicas del salon gritan como locas)Seiya pero que hace aqui? "bueno chicos tomen asiento porfavor para empesar la clase" "valla bon bon, por lo que veo guardaste mi asiento" "hay Seiya ya calmate y mejor sientate." "hola Ami, me puedo sentar aqui?" "si porfavor si tu quieres te puedes sentar don de gustes" "creo… que eso no se puede ya que quisiera sentarme a tu lado y solo permiten uno por asiento" "^/^ hay Taiky me sonrrojas" jijiji "hola Mina me puedo sentar con tigo?" "Cla claro Yaten te puedes sentar.Y como as estado? "Bien, extrañandote pero.. bien" "de verdad… me as extrañado?" si, y mucho no tienes idea cuanto." "Esta bien esta bien yaa pongan atension a la clase an entendido" "si maestro disculpe"

( ya despues de la escuela a la salida) "bon bon quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?" "Si gracias si tu quieres" "Serena ven"(Darien)"Darien que haces aqui?" "nada simplemente vine a recojerte" (recojerme? de cuando aca, que raro crei que estaba trabajando…. mmm bueno ire)"esta bien Darien bye Seiya gracias de todos modos" "si claro no te preocupes _ADIOS_ " "vente Seiya si quieres vamos juntos con las muchachas" "para que para hacerle de violinista; si como no, no te preocupes yo mejor me voy solo" "mmm como quieras, chicas nos vamos?" "si" que suerte de ellos! como quisiera que mi bon bon se hubiera venido con migo… pero bueno ese anciano quiere jugar asi asi jugaremos, Serena tiene que ser mia! yo se que soy mucho mejor para ella… lastima que ella no lo sabe( en el carro de Darien) "y como te fue en la escuela Serena te la as pasado bien?" umm si, gracias Darien, tengo.. una pre..gunta?" "dime" "Por que pasaste por mi? acaso…estas celoso?" "hay Serena, tu sabes que yo estoy seguro de mis sentimientos hacia ti como tu de mi. Pero simplemente te extrañe mucho y queria verte ,ademas con eso de las presencias no es seguro que estes caminando sola." "Pero Darien, me iba a venir con Seiya" "Serena Seiya estubo hay contigo cuando yo, no estaba haora es diferente, ya regrese… y no te dejare sola otra vez" "mira tengo que irme a una entrevista de trabajo ok, solamente te quise traer a salvo a tu casa te cuidas mi amor ok" "si Darien gracias" hasta cree que la voy a dejar sola para que ese la este enamorando, mmm cree que soy tonto. Pero no, yo me di cuenta como la miraba ella es mia y no voy a dejar que nadie me la quite "adios Darien te cuidas" adios mi amor" "hay Serena que bueno que regreasas necesito que vallas al supermercado y compres unas cosas" "ok mama solo dame la lista y yo lo hare" bueno a ir.

(Pero en el camino al supermercado se escucha una gran explosion)Aaa que es eso tengo que ir a ver fue de ese lado pero.. que es….ta pasando…siento que es… no no puede ser el el esta muerto no puede ser Diamante "SERENA alejate de hay" "Seiya pero que esta pasando" "de esta presencia es a la que me referia pero es muy extraño… es como si fueran dos presencias en una? es muy extraño. Bueno bon bon a donde ibas" pues al super mercado, mi mama me mando" "bueno, no puedes ir sola yo te acompañare" (Asi puedo aprobechar para estar con ella con mi dulce bon bon) "bueno vamos" "esta bien, y cuentame como as estado que as hecho en estos dos años como te a hido" " pues bien gracias ya sabes, como te dije antes en nuestro planeta ya volvio todo a la normalidad y pues me regrese por que senti las presencias y queria saber si estabas bien…

(el Principe Diamante… "como se pudo apareser ese estupido hay, por poco con sigo tener a mi Reina con migo ni modo pero no me cansare hasta tener mi reina que hermosa te as puesto en estos años…" (De regreso con seiya y serena.) Seiya, como decirte que siento algo por ti… y no es de amigos estoy muy confundida porque? yo se estoy segura que amo a Darien pero….no te deje de amar a ti hayyy que le pasa a mi corazon? "umm entonses dime como te a hido en.. pues tu sabes, tu regreso." "Bien gracias, creo que regresaremos a cantar si quiera para sacar un poco de dinero se me olvidaba que la vida a qui es un poco cara jajaja lo bueno es que tan pronto supo la gente que estabamos aqui y nuestro ex manager nos busco" "o si, eso esta bien Seiya me alegro por ustedes" Hay bon bon como te podre conquistar te amo y quiero que seas mia pero tu le perteneces a alguien mas pero no por mucho digan lo que digan yo se que soy mejor para ti "Seiya gracias por acompañarme bueno ten…" "bon bon que te paso o no se desmayo" (Seiya subio a Serena a su cama y la acosto) Se ve tan hermosa y sus labios son tan lindos se ben calidos su piel es tan suave tengo que hacerlo (Seiya besa a Serena) vaya tenia razon que que labios tan lindos tiene (Serena murmura) "Seiya te amo…. por favor, no te vallas" (Seiya) ella me…. A….ma… "Serena! bon bon porfavor despierta, te encuentras bien bon bon?" "Seiya que… que me paso"

(Darien entra al cuarto enojado) "que haces aqui y que le hisite por que esta asi" "de que hablas yo no le hise nada lo que pasa es que la encontre a ella por que oi una explosion asi que fui a ese lugar y me encontre a Serena y senti esas presencias de las que habia dicho antes llegamos a la casa y se desmayo por eso la trage aqui" "Serena te encuentras bien?" "si ya me estoy sintiendo mejor, que paso?" "no lo se bon bon nos estabamos despidiendo…. y te desmayaste" no se por que este se tuvo que apareser despues de que ella me dijo que me amaba hayyy no puedo creerlo! que alegria pero no le puedo decir nada estaba desmayada ademas la conosco y si le digo que la bese a ella estando dormida se va a enojar con migo. "Bueno gracias por ayudarla, pero ya te puedes ir yo me puedo encargar haora. " "Si esta bien.. adios bon bon espero que te encuentres mejor" "adios Seiya" "Serena te dije que es peligroso que estes sola por que no dejas que yo este con tigo que te cuidemos" "no Darien todos tienen cosas que hacer ademas, eso ya paso cuando fue lo de Sailor Galaxia cuando el enemigo ya sabia que yo tenia la cemilla estelar me la trato de quitar y pues todas desidieron cuidarme pero yo puedo cuidarme sola de verdad fue una suerte que Seiya haya estado en ese momento" "pero cuentame Serena que fue lo que paso? quien estaba hay? tu sabes todo eso pues llegue a casa y mi mama me mando que….

(despues de haver contado la historia) OH entonses quien crees que haya sido?" "Pues… no estoy segura pero senti que era el Principe Diamante, pero algo diferente algo nuevo no se muy raro" "Pero sabesque el esta muerto" "Si yo se como te dije puedo haberme equibocado" "si eso a de aber sido bueno no importa, hay que seguir atentos a cualquier cosa esta bien?" "si" "sabes recuerdo cuando despues de haberte salvado cuando el.. te avia secuestrado me dijiste que pase lo que pase no nos separaremos.. siempre que sea asi, yo no me quiero separar de tu lado nunca" "ni yo amor"

(en otro lado Seiya) No puedo creer que la haya besado pero no pude resistir desde que supe que la amaba siempre quise hacerlo y haora se me cumplio, lastima que el estupido aquel llegara. Yo estoy seguro que el no la ama tanto como dise hacerlo bueno tanto como yo la amo por que mi amor para ella es puro y sinsero espero que ella algun dia tambien me corresponda… pero ella me dijo que me amaba me…. lo abra dicho en serio o hayy… no se siento, que mi corazon esta confundido bueno no importa tengo que descubrir que es lo que esta pasando. La seguridad de mi bon bon es lo primordial

(tocan la puerta) "Seiya somos nosotros" "hola chicos que paso" "hay Seiya no lo vas a creer Mina va a hacer una fiesta de disfraces y dise que nos va a invitar.. pero lo mejor es que yo le pregunte a Ami que si me acompañaba y dijo que si!" "felizidades Taiky me alegro por ti!" "yo tambien le pregunte a Mina y tambien me dijo que si" "y cuando va a ser la fiesta?" pues mañana sabado" "hay esta Mina como siempre nos invita de la noche a la mañana" "me encantaria invitar a bon bon pero se que hira con su novio" "si, es lo mas seguro"

(en la casa de Ami) "hay no se que ponerme Taiky me invito, el es un sueño pero que me pondre?….ya se! me ire de Julieta le dire a Taiky que se ponga de Romeo asi aremos una linda pareja" le llamare? …si lo are! (suena el telefono) "hola" "hola Seiya como estas? habla Ami" "hola Ami bien y tu?" "bien gracias" "puedo hablar con Taiky?" "si, claro un momento" "Hola Ami que sorpresa que me allas llamado como te puedo ayudar?" " Esque para mañana estaba pensando si nos podemos vestir de Romeo y Julieta que opinas?" "mmm seria grandioso bueno pues quieres que pase por ti mañana para comprar los disfraces podemos ir con Seiya, Mina y Yaten" "si, seria buena idea… llama cuando vengas en camino" "esta bien te veo luego Ami adios" "adios"

(al dia siguiente) Hola bon bon" "oh hola Seiya" "te queria hacer una pregunta vas a ir a la fiesta?" "umm pues no lo se" " por que no lo sabes? que no vas a ir con Darien?" "pues si me gustaria ir con Darien pero no puedo por que el no va a ir me acaba de decir que le llamaron de la oficina, por que tiene que ir a trabajar, que es muy importante asi que no se si voy a ir" es mi oportunidad! "umm te gustaria ir con migo?" "no lo se Seiya" "vamos que tienes que pensar vamos porfavor?" "esta bien pero… yo no tengo disfras" no te preocupes podemos ir por unos" "y como de que te quieres disfrasar?" "ya lo veras, es una sorpresa"(Ya por fin en la fiesta) "Hola Serena que bien que viniste pero donde esta Darien?" "Esque tubo que trabajar, asi que me trajo Seiya" "hay que lindo y de que estan disfrasados" "Del Fantasma De La Opera es que esta obra me encanta Serena es Christine y yo soy el Fantasma" y Darien es Raul pero esta ves el Fantasma le va a ganar a la novia =) "hay que originales son, bueno pasen voy a saludar a todos." "Ok Mina y tu de que estas disfrasada?" "Yo soy Aurora de La Bella Durmiente y Yaten es Principe Felipe" "hay que lindos bueno vete a saludar. Nosotros estaremos en los postres" "ok que se diviertan" "hola Haruka y Michiru" hola Mina" y ustedes de que estan disfrasadas "de la Bella y la Bestia pero ya sabescuando es Principe es que a Michiru le encanta esa pelicula" " ok bueno voy a seguir saludando" "ok Mina bye" "Rey y tu quien eres?" "Pocahontas pienso que ella ademas de ser hermosa es muy independiente y siempre me a gustado su pelicula" "oh esta bien, bueno… seguire saludando" "hola Zetsuna tu que eres?" "yo soy Madre Naturaleza siempre e sido la Sailor Del Tiempo haora quiero ser Naturaleza" "bueno te quedo muy lindo tu cabello" "gracias" "hola Hotaru tu quien eres?" "yo Campanita" "hay que linda quedaste" "Ami y Taiky ustedes se ven genial de Romeo y Julieta esa idea fue genial, se ven muy bien" " gracias Mina" "Lita tu quien eres?" "Pulgarsita" "o ok" guau es la Pulgarsita mas grande que e visto pero… mejor no le digo nada o se va a enojar jajaja "vente Yaten ya son todos que te parese si vamos a bailar?" "ok vamos"

"oye Serena y dime como as estado te as sentido mejor? tu sabesdespues de ayer" "si me e sentido mejor creo… es ..que …no se porque pero …nunca me siento sola siento como que alguien esta siempre mirandome pero debe de ser mi imaginasion quien puede estarme observando" "no te preocupes bon bon como prometi antes yo te protegere de que as mejorado en la manera de bailar!" "si un poco… creo es que e estado bailando en mi casa ,tu sabes escuchando musica y bailando… jajaja me estaba acordando de algo chistoso" "de que?" "de nada olvidalo" "dime porfavor" "esta bien de nuestra primera cita recuerdas" "si ,como olvidarla siempre la tengo recordada" "bueno recuerdas cuando llegamos al cuarto de esa disco?" "um si" "pues cuando te asercaste y todo eso pense que querias otra cosa" "jajaja yo solo queria bailar…. haora que si estas pensando en eso… y eso es lo que quieres yo estoy a tus pies" "hay Seiya tu sabes que tengo a Darien, ademas no, no me referia a eso es que.. dije que me estaba acordando como a pasado el tiempo" "yo solo estaba jugando bon bon sabes que te respeto mucho" pero si me dijeras que quieres… con gusto lo hariamos no sabes las ganas que tengo por sentir tu piel suave junto a la mia tu calor mis dedos acarisiando tu piel desnuda cada sentimetro de tu cuerpo….. "Seiya? Te encuentras bien!" "si por que" "por que te esta sangrando la nariz" "a si es que…. es que hace mucho calor deja que valla al baño un momento ok" "ok…aqui te espero" "oye Serena que le pasa a Seiya?" "no lo se se fue al baño, dise que haora regresa que hacia mucho calor y le empeso a sangrar la nariz" "o ok" Cielos como me puedo pasar eso que verguensa, pero hay a quien no le puede pasar tan hermosa que ella es y esos labios… tienen que ser mios otra vez yo no se como puedo existir sin ellos son como el aire que respiro son mi razon de ser ella tiene que ser mia si ese fue tan idiota como para dejarla sola es su problema "hola Seiya ya te sientes mejor?" "si bon bon ya paso no te preocupes. Quieres bailar?" "si ,claro" balla estan hermosa. y huele tan bien …me encanta su cabello y su piel que suave es ,me facina me encanta tocar su cintura.. no sera mia pero puedo pretender ser feliz al menos en mi imajinasion… "lo siento Seiya me tengo que ir esto no esta bien" "pero bon bon por que?" "Esque yo tengo a Darien" "adios" "Serena"

(Serena sale corriendo para ir al trabajo de Darien y logicamente Seiya sale atras de ella y cuando Serena llega al trabajo) "hola ustedes trabajan con Darien" "hola te podemos ayudar en algo?" "si es que lo estoy buscando" "pues creo que el esta atras en su oficina" "quieres que te anunsie" "no le dare una sorpresa muchas gracias" (y al entrar Serena a la oficina) "DARIEN! que etas haciendo?" "Serena no es lo que parese ella…." "no me digas nada nose como puede estar tan ciega, eres un hipocrita!"

(Serena sale llorando de la oficina de Darien el sale atras de ella pero Serena ya se habia marchado con Seiya) "bon bon disculpa por lo que paso realmente …lo lamento" quisiera partirle la cara a ese idiota! como se atreve a engañar a la persona mas perfecta de este mundo la hiso llorar el maldito! "Seiya me puedes llevar a mi casa? por favor ya no tengo ganas de estar en la fiesta, ademas les arruinariamos la fiesta con esto" "estas segura bon bon?" "si porfavor"

(al llegar a su casa) "pero parese que no hay nadie" "esque todos salieron"sniff "quieres que me quede con tigo?para que no estes sola prometo portarme bien" "si porfavor siento que mi corazon esta partido" "bon bon recuerdas aquella vez en tu casa que yo me habia quedado?" "umm si" "recuerdas que siempre te queria decir algo pero nunca pude?" "si" "pues te queria decir mi verdadera identidad" "pero siempre algo pasaba, bon bon quiero que sepas que yo jamas a nadie le habia abierto mi corazon tanto como a ti quiero que sepas que yo siempre te e amado… no quiero que pienses que me estoy aprobechando por que acabas de cortar con tu novio.. si no que …tengo estos sentimientos que me estan matando por dentro y tenia que decirtelos, yo te amo bon bon tu eres la razon de mi existir, pense que al irme al estar lejos de ti te dejaria de pensar…. pero pienso que algo que esta clavado en tu corazon es dificil que salga… mas cuando tu eres mi corazon tu eres la razon por la que yo respiro tu eres la razon por que vivo. Te amo bon bon." Su rostro que hermoso es tengo que sentir sus labios como los extrañaba que calidos son su saliva es como mi veneno su piel tan suave como siempre quise tener su cuerpo sobre el mio, como me encanta pasar mi mano sobre su piel acarisiando las curvas de su cuerpo (Serena) umm que me esta pasando como me gusta su aroma y sentir su piel sus manos en mi cuerpo quiero que me haga suya nunca me senti asi este sentimiento es diferente como me encanta sentir su abdomen es tan fuerte mis manos no se pueden separar de su cabello… esto… esta mal acabo de terminar con el idiota aquel ademas estamos solos! "Seiya lo siento pero no podemos hacer esto esque tu sabes acabo de terminar con Darien" "si, no te preocupes bon bon"

(suena el telefono) "hola" "Serena soy yo mi amor perdoname creemelo lo siento mucho ella" "Darien porfavor no soy estupida, ella es la misma mujer que te estaba acompañando en esa cita crees que se me olvido! o que sabes que? deja de estar llamando quieres" (cuelga el telefono enojada) "Darien es un tonto"(llora de nuevo y Seiya la abrasa) "sabes e… estado recordando nuestra relasion y siempre yo era la que daba todo la que siempre le tocaba llorar por cualquier cosa que pasaba queriendonos separar el …siento que se daba por bensido facilmente, mas… yo no, pero esto es mucho como es possible? que el diga que me ama cuando lo veo besandose con otra? es es…." "bon bon si quieres te dejo dormir yo me puedo ir? te ves muy cansada" "no Seiya por favor quedate con migo" "claro tu solo pide y lo tienes" "gracias" Darien como pudiste hacerme esto pense que nosotros estariamos juntos para siempre pero ya veo que no fue asi sniff (llorando) bon bon no puedo verte sufri asi me parte el Corazon, ese anciano no tiene sentimientos! (Al dia siguiente, Serena se quedo dormida en los brasos de Seiya.) "Buenos dias bon bon" "Seiya! te quedaste con migo" "como te lo prometi, sabes quiero ir al parque y tu bienes con migo" "pero Seiya" "nada de peros tienes que dejar tus preocupasiones aun lado anda no me hagas que haora si te secuestre" "esta bien Seiya solo deja que me bañe y me cambie" "si yo tambien are lo por ti en una hora. Ok?" "ok ,te veo en una hora" "esta bien en una hora te veo en el parque

(Despues de una hora.) "Espero que Seiya llegue pronto, siempre tarda !como aquella vez que nos quedamos de ver en el parque siempre tardo..que…es….quien…tu que haces aqui….aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaa"

(al poco rato Seiya regresa) hay espero que bon bon no se enoje que llegue tarde pero esque la Princessa me llamo lo bueno es que Yaten y Taiky se estan encargando de eso….que raro donde esta bonbon….oh que ir a buscarla no esta siento su presencia ademas tengo un mal presentimiento voy a ir a buscar a ese estupido estoy seguro que el le hiso algo.

(Seiya va a buscar a Darien en su casa) (toca la puerta de Darien, y Darien sale desbelado y los ojos inchados toda su ropa sucia como que se la paso llorando toda la noche) "Que haces aqui?" "bine por que se que tu te llevaste a Serena" "que de que estas hablando?que le as hecho a Serena?" "yo no le e hecho nada hiba a berla al parque pero cuando fuy no estaba y senti un mal presentimiento por eso la vine a buscar aqui" "mira se que tu y yo no nos caemos bien pero tenemos que dejar eso aun lado es importante encontrar a Serena se me hace muy raro que no este tenemos que avisarles a los demas" "esta bien la seguridad de ella es lo primordial" "esta bien vamos"

(mientras tanto en el castillo del Principe Diamante) "hola otra vez mi dulce Reina tenia ganas de estar a tu lado otra vez" "Diamante… como es que estas vivo? pense que estabas muerto" "si eso pense yo pero despues pude despertar solo que no tenia muchas fuerzas, estuve en un planeta asta que me recupere y bine a buscar a la Reina mas hermosa de este universo" "y que es lo que quieres?" "lo que no pude conseguir la primera vez mi Reina a ti te quiero a ti y el crystal de plata obiamente" "pero para que por que quieres eso pense que habias cambiado de pareser?" "no, te equibocas lo unico que quiero es poder y dominio y por supuesto a mi Reina a mi lado" "de que hablas?" "que estaremos juntos como los soberanos de este planeta tu y yo haora Reina mira mis ojos" "no no me vas a hacer lo mismo" "solo miralos anda, yo se que quieres es inutil resistir aslo" (y como el poder de Diamante es mas fuerte Serena mira y que da hipnotizada) "haora Reina a quien serviras?" "a ti amo" "a quien daras tu lealtad?" "a ti amo" "muy bien mi Reina haora dale un beso de lealtad al Principe Diamante" "darle un beso de lealtad a mi Principe Diamante" (Serena besa al Principe y se le dibuja una luna negra en su frente) "muy bien mi Reina lista para planear que haremos" "si mi Rey te entregare el mundo a tus pies"

(en otro lado Seiya y Darien estan llamando a todos para juntarse) "Seiya, Darien que fue lo que paso donde esta la Princessa?" (todas preguntan y ellos le cuentan la historia Seiya se la cuenta con lujo de detalles que paso con Darien ) "es tu culpa que ella se aya perdido anciano, si no fuera por ti ella estaria bien" "de que hablas mocoso yo no fui el idiota que la llevo al parque"_ "ya basta ustedes dos no estamos aqui para ver quien tubo la culpa tenemos que encontrar a Serena es lo mas importante haora" "Ami tiene razon debemos hacer un plan ok tengo una idea… nos separaremos y la buscaremos yo ire con Ami, Yaten ira con Mina, Rei ira con Lita, zetzuna ira con Hotaru, Haruka con Michiru…..Darien y Seiya como ustedes quieran" (Seiya) pues yo ni loco me voy con el Taiky. Ami me voy con ustedes" "ni quien se quisiera ir con tigo Rei Lita yo voy con ustedes" "bueno, quien tenga alguna pista llama a los otros tenemos que cordinarnos y estar en contacto" (todos) "siiiiii!"

(y en el castillo del Principe) "mi adorada Reina como estas necesitas algo?" "si te tengo a ti mi Principe no nese….Diamante que esta pasando que hago con este trage por que estamos aqui que es este lugar?" "shhhh mi Reina mira mis ojos tu estas bien estas cansada y tienes sueño duerme todo esta bien" "esta bien estoy cansada y tengo sueño tengo sueño…." Muy bien Reina asi, duerme todo esta bien pronto el mundo sera mio y todo lo que veo poseere incluyendote a ti mi amor seras toda mia pronto ya no necesitare hipnotizarte y odiaras a todos, incluso los mataras solo por estar con migo (risa de malo)

(en ese momento) "Seiya no encontramos nada, Ami no puedes ver nada" "estoy tratando pero, no puedo ver no…no puede ser Diamante! Es la presencia de Diamante pero no solo de el si no tambien el Gran Sabio no es posible.." "Ami que te sucede de que hablas?" "Taiky, Seiya tienen que saber una historia que paso hace tiempo"

(Despues de que Ami conto la historia de Diamante del Gran Sabio y todo eso) "No puede ser anoche en la fiesta Serena me dijo que sentia que alguien la observaba, que no se sentia sola, como que alguien estaba con ella …. Creo que fue Diamante quien se la llevo. Ami no puedes ver a donde? trata por favor? Por lo mientras yo le aviso a los demas" "ok Seiya tratare" (Despues de que Seiya le aviso a los demas todos se reunieron en el parque donde desaparecio Serena) "Chicos estamos lidiando con un tal Principe Diamante y un Gran Sabio" "eso….. no es posible" "como sabes Rei?" "por que Diamante murio dando la vida por Serena" "chicos! E descubierto algo terrible el Gran Sabio y el Principe Diamante son una sola presencia" "nooo co….mo porque?" "no lo se pero aqui aparese que estan en un solo cuerpo" "eso.. es terrible, tenemos que encontrar a Serena lo mas pronto posible o algo terrible puede pasar"

(DESPUES DEBUSCAR POR UNAS HORAS) "la tengo, encontre unas hueyas! que nos pueden ayudar a encontrar a Serena siganme" (Despues de haver caminado por mucho tiempo todos llegaron al castillo del Principe Diamante un lugar grande y obscuro) Bueno nos tenemos que separar,y buscar a Serena Sailor mercury, Sailor star maker ,Sailor venus ,Sailor star healer y yo iremos de este lado, los demas del otro ok tengan cuidado y encuentren a la Princessa Serena"

(y con Diamante y Sailor moon) "mi Principe an entrado unos intrusos al castillo quiere que me encarge de ellos?" "no Reina mia no te preocupes tu solo ponte comoda amor mio" "como usted ordene amo" "Ustedes ponganse a hacer algo! Desaganse de los intrusos!" (los guardias del Principe Diamante) "como usted ordene su altesa"

(pero lo que no sabia el Principe Diamante que una de las hermanas de la persecusion habia visto todo lo que habia pasado y se disfraso para entrar y ayudar a los demas. Volviendo con Seiya y los demas) "No puede ser donde puede estar la Princesa Serena? no logramos encontrarla Sailor mercury sigue buscando" "lo intento Sailor star fighter pero no es tan facil" "si, yo se no te preocupes" "que demonios es eso? Cuidado! que el enemigo se aserca" (despues de usar sus poderes y derrotar a todos se encuentran con la hermana de la persecusion petzite) "quien eres tu" (ssf) "tranquila Sailor star fighter ella es petzite que haces aqui que es lo que esta pasando" "silencio! no hablen muy alto o el Principe se va a dar cuenta, la razon por la cual estoy aqui es por que vi al Principe se me Hizo raro asi que lo segui por que lo note muy cambiado lo que pasa es que el Gran Sabio cuando fue derrotado por la Neo Reina Serena el para no perderse se fusiono con el Principe Diamante y haora el Principe Diamante es muy fuerte tiene los dos poderes yo estube aqui para ayudarles ya que ustedes en muchas ocasiones nos ayudaron. Pero hay algo mas el Principe a combertido a la Neo Reina Serena en la Reina de Obscuridad tienen que tener cuidado ella es muy poderosa incluso mas que lo que era Black Lady su poder es imaginable ademas el. Aaaaghhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

(en eso la Reina de Obscuridad se presenta muy cambiada ropas negras y el pelo suelto y con la luna de black moon) jajajaja "estupida penso que podia escaparse nunca confie en ella le dije a mi Principe" "Serena que te a pasado por que actuas de ese modo" "quien eres tu idiota? no se que hacen en el castillo de mi Principe? no tienen nada que hacer aqui!" "Pero Serena que te a pasado que te a hecho Diamante" "Cuando hablen de el Principe Diamante digan con reverensia como se atreven a llamarlo asi ademas mi amor Diamante no me a hecho nada solo darme su amor incondisional" bon bon como puedes decir eso si yo te amo ese maldito que le habra echo "que esta susediendo quien es esa mujer" "esa mujer es la Princesa pero le hiso halgo el Principe Diamante" "Serena mi amor que te an hecho" (dise Darien y en ese momento aparese el Principe Diamante) "Hola mi Reina por lo que veo los tienes reunidos a todos mmm que podemos hacer con ellos" "mi amor, quieres que me deaga de ellos su altesa sus deseos son ordenes" "no corazon todo en su devido tiempo, tengo una mejor idea" "maldito que le as hecho a mi Serena?" "oh Tuxedo Mask hace mucho tiempo me apartaste de mi Reina pero el destino sabia que ella y yo teniamos que estar juntos, y por eso lo estamos ,como devio de ser desde el comienso, verdad mi amor?" "si su altesa siempre la Reina De Obscuridad pertenesera al Principe Diamante" pero ella esta hablando como si estubiera hipnotizada ese maldito que le a hecho

(Seiya) "bueno realmente ya me an aburrido y pues estabamos muy comodos con mi Reina antes de que usted llegaran asi que todos ustedes se van al cuarto de las pesadillas un pequeño regalo mio jajajajaa" (y el Principe Diamante con su mano mando a todos al cuarto de las pesadillas donde cada uno tendria la peor pesadilla imajinable)

(pesadilla de Seiya) pero que es este lugar es es… parese una iglesia, aver que esta adentro Aghhh bon bon y Darien nooo "bon bon que haces bon bon mirame no lo agas porfavor yo te amo (llorando) bon bon por favor asme caso no te cases con el bon bon" "haora los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia" "oh Darien estoy tan contenta de que estemos casados" "si yo tambien mi amor" "no bon bon el te esta engañando por favor despierta"

(la pesadilla de Darien) "Serena ya regrese de Estados Unidos y ya me gradue Serena habre la puerta tengo ganas de verte"(abre la puerta y encuentra a Serena y Seiya en la cama) "Se..re…na que esta pasando como me pudiste hacer eso" "aaaa mi amor quien es el sacalo de aqui" "oye intruso como te atreves a molestar a mi esposa" "mami que esta pasando? y quien es este señor?" "no es nadie corazon bete a dormir" "porfavor ballase de aqui" "Serena que no te acuerdas de mi? soy Darien tu futuro esposo con migo debiste haverte casado no con ese idiota…

(la pesadilla de Taiky) Ami mi amor alfin llegue a verte ya tengo ganas de verte mi vida "Ami mi amor" "hola Taiky" "Mina donde esta Ami" "no se como decirte,(Mina empiesa a llorar) esto Taiky pero Ami esta muerta" (Taiky llora incontrolable) "dime que estas jugando porfavor" "no Taiky es la verdad lo siento"

(sueño de Ami) "hola Taiky como estas amor?" "a quien le llamas amor? realmente creiste que alguien como yo le pudiera gustar alguien como tu? jajaja porfavor" "pero Taiky de que estas hablando?" "que por la razon que te invite y todo eso fue pura mentira yo no te amo nunca lo are y nunca lo e hecho tonta" (Ami llora)

(y asi todos tienen las peores pesadillas que se puedan imajinar mientras tanto con el Principe Diamante y la Reina De La Obscuridad) "mi Principe que es lo que quieres hacer con los intrusos que se an metido?" "Con pasiensia Reina mia pronto lo sabras por el momento solo quiero que sufran como yo sufri antes, teniendo que aguantar que no estubieras a mi lado, pero… haora lo estas y nada nos ba a separar" "claro…(quienes son ellos se me hacen conosidos tengo que ir a ver) "te sucede algo mi Reina" "no mi Principe solo tengo que servirle a uno a usted es todo" (que me esta pasando siento que algo me falta tengo que hablar con ellos por que me esta pasando esto que confundida estoy pero no dejare que el principe se de cuenta) "mi Rey si me disculpas me retiro a mi cuarto, me siento muy cansada" "por supuesto Reina descansa"

(despues en la celda de Seiya Serena despierta a Seiya) "bon bon as recuperado tu memoria sabes quien soy?" "no por eso estoy a qui se que ese Principe me esta hipnotizando pero no se para que y tu cara no se borra de mi mente por que?" "no recuerdas quien soy yo" "umm no trato pero no logro nada" "soy Seiya escucha esta cansion recuerdas la cansion que te dedique cuando te conte de nuestro planeta y quien eramos nosotros"

(empiesa a cantar la cansion que le dedico hace mucho tiempo en la feria Serena empiesa a tener flashbacks y se desmaya) bon bon te encuentras bien que te paso" "Seiya que hago aqui y por que tengo esta ropa y esta luna?" "no recuerdas el Principe te rapto no recuerdas nada de eso" "si, si ya estoy recorda..ando tenemos que ir por los demas no devemos de dejar que Diamante nos vea hay que ir rapido el haora esta durmiendo" "esta bien bon bon vamos"

(y poco a poco rescataron a todos) "Serena porfavor tienes que escucharme yo no quise hacer eso perdoname" "Darien no es el momento para hablar de eso porfavor" "Princessa tiene que usar el cristal lunar para transformarse de vuelta" "tienes razon Sailor plut deja que me transforme por el poder del cristal lunar transformasion"

(y se transforma en la Neo Reina Serena) "rapido todos tienen que salir de aqui yo me encargare de Diamante" "pero Reina no la podemos dejar sola nosotros hemos jurado lealtad a usted y es lo primordial para nosotras" "pero no entienden que es muy peligroso Diamante se a vuelto muy poderoso y es peligroso que ustedes esten aqui ademas es mi trabajo protegerlos" "pero Reina porfavor entienda que es nuestro deber protegerla no la dejaremos" "esta bien, pero porfavor… tengan mucho cuidado" "Y Sailor star fighter gracias si no hubiera sido por ti no hubiera podido despertar" "no se preocupe Reina Serena" "sigo siendo bon bon para ti" "jajaja esta bien bon bon" "asi que aqui estan valla, no pense que despertarias tan rapido amor mio" "callate Diamante como siempre me tienes que tener hipnotizada para conseguir lo que tu quieres ya estoy arta de lo mismo" "mi Reina sabes que me amas y tienes que regresar con migo" "no, alejate de nosotros que te paso? tu solias ser bueno no tan malo como eres haora" "bueno de… que…." "vamos Diamante recuerda que tu diste la vida por mi y que fue el Gran Sabio que te mato" (no la escuches Diamante recuerda que tienes que obtener poder es lo unico que tu quieres ser el mas poderoso y tener a la Neo Reina Serena con tigo) "poder y tener a mi Reina con migo" "no Diamante no lo escuches tu sabes que el Gran Sabio solo es un poder maligno y obscuro por favor reacciona" "yo tengo que ser fuerte …..no me… tiene que ganar el Gran Sabio" "Diamante recuerda que el Gran Sabio mato a Zafiro tu hermano, por favor no dejes que mas desgrasias ocurran" "tienes razon. Zafiro .Neo Reina Serena usa el cristal de plata rapido" "pero si lo uso tu tambien moriras" "no te preocupes mi Reina yo tenia que haver muerto desde antes usa el cristal que esperas" "esta bien" "venus dame el poder" Mercurio dame el poder" Y despues de que todas hubieron ayudado incluyendo las Sailor star lights "por el poder del cristal lunar poder maligno deja este planeta"

aaghhhhhhhhhhhhhh(Serena cae desmayada) "Serena te encuentras bien bon bon despierta porfavor no nos dejes" "se…Seiya que paso" "paso que has salvado a todo el mundo, por tu gran amor los as salvado te encuentras bien?" "si me siento un poco debil pero, bien gracias" (darien que no se rinde) "Serena, porfavor tienes que perdonarme yo te amo no puedo vivir sin ti entiende nosotros estamos predestinados" "Darien yo te perdono y no te guardo rencor, pero no te amo eso de que estemos predestinados nadie tiene el futuro escrito,puede cambiar.. ademas tu fuiste el que lo cambiaste cuando ocurria cualquier cosa tu siempre terminabas con migo te e visto con otras mujeres, me has herido mi corazon inumerables veces yo pienso que si amas a una persona no todo tiene que ser desgracia tambien tiene que aver felicidad ,y con tigo la perdi hace mucho tiempo, ademas yo estoy enamorda de Seiya… el es el unico que a estado con migo en las buenas y en las malas, nunca me dejo sola siempre estubo con migo lo siento mucho pero te regreso tu anillo yo no me puedo casar con una persona a la que ya no amo mas." "se…Serena porfav….." "no Darien no lo agas mas dificil por favor es lo mejor creelo… adios"

(despues de unos meses y que todo abia regresado a la normalidad) "hay amor estoy tan contenta que mañana ya es la el baile de graduasion ,no puedo creer que lo pasare a tu lado no sabes lo contenta que estoy" "yo tambien bon bon ,estar con la mujer que amo es lo mejor que me a pasado en esta vida. Ya llegamos a tu casa, pero… no me quiero ir no me quiero separar ni un momento de ti" "creemelo yo tampoco" "bueno paso por ti mañana" "no Seiya no… te vallas porfavor" "jajaja entonses que quieres hacer" pues… no hay nadie en mi casa quieres ver una pelicula" "seguro bon bon" (ya en la casa Serena entra y se cambia su ropa) "umm.. Seiya, quieres pasar a mi cuarto a ver la pelicula, es que el dvd esta aca arriba" "ok bon bon haya voy" no puedo creer que despues de todo lo que sufri ella ya es mia "y que pelicula quieres ver Seiya" "la que quieras bon bon" "te parese ver la de the notebook esa pelicula esta muy bonita a mi me encanta" "lo que mi bon bon ordene" (y cuando iba en la parte que Noa le habia contado a Ely que el le habia escrito todo ese tiempo y se besaron y estaban haciendo sus cosas Seiya mira a Serena admirando su bellesa y ella lo mira a el disimuladamente se va hasercando a ella y le pone su mano en su cachete y la besa lo que primero empiesa como un beso dulce y tierno sigue a ser un beso apasionado) "bon bon tu heres tan hermosa siempre soñe tenerte asi como en este momento te amo tanto" "Seiya yo tambien te amo, siempre soñe con estar en tus brasos sabes.. todo este tiempo no deje de pensar en ti, el año se paso rapido al verte todos los dias an sido los dias mas felices de mi vida.. sin estar …sufriendo todo es amor yo no pense que una persona puede ser tan feliz.. me siento tan bien a tu lado" "igual yo mi amor" (siguen besandose Seiya con mucha delicadesa le va quitando la ropa a Serena y despues se quita la de el despues de que paso lo que tenia que pasar y se quedaran dormidos) "Seiya levantate mis papas ya me llamaron que bienen en camino" "ok mi vida te veo mañana…mejor que te parese si te secuestro" "Seiya jajaja ya deja de jugar anda mis papas bienen" "esta bien mi amor te veo mañana"

(al dia siguiente Ami,Mina,Lita, y Rei se estan arreglando para ir a la graduasion) "hay no puede ser chicas si bieran estos meses an sido los mas felices de mi vida no sabes lo contenta que estoy" "si Serena se te nota yo tambien estoy muy feliz con Taiky, es el mejor hombre que puede existir" "bueno, eso de mejor no lo se… por que Yaten es un sueño, ademas de ser guapo es muy tierno es lo mejor del mundo" "y que bueno que tu y Lita consiguieron pareja para la graduasion Rei" "si y son muy lindos tubimos suerte verdad Lita" "si ya lo creo" "SERENA YA LLEGO SEIYA Y LOS DEMAS POR USTEDES" "YA VAMOS MAMA!" "rapido los muchachos nos esperan" (hacen una entrada al bajar por las escaleras que deja a los muchachos con las bocas abiertas) "bon bon te vez Hermosa, estas lista?" "si" "wow Ami, que lindo esta tu cabello… me encanta que te lo as dejado creser te ves hermosa" "gracias Taiky tu tambien te ves muy guapo" "Mina! Que linda te ves" "jajaja gracias Yaten tu.." "si si todos nos vemos bien nos podemos ir recuerden que nuestras citas nos estan esperando" "umm si Lita perdon"

(jajajaja todos se suben a la limosina se toman fotos y empiesan a divertirse, llendo a la graduasion) "wow ya viste que bien arreglaron amor" "si bon bon se ve genial, les quedo muy bien bueno bamos a tomar nos fotos .Oigan! hay que tomarnos una foto en grupo y las demas ya por pareja les parese?" "si exelente idea Seiya" (despues de haberse tomado fotos cada uno esta en la pista de baile) "sabes bon bon.. nunca pense que estariamos aqui divirtiendonos juntos.. pero mas que nada.. nunca pense que serias solo mia" "aww Seiya, sabes que te amo con todo mi corazon" "me amas tanto como para hacer algo por mi?" "lo que quieras te sucede algo?" "esque queria saver si…(poniendose con una rodilla)aceptas casarte con migo?" (Serena empiesa a llorar con lagrimas de emosion) "O Seiya, si acepto… casarme con tigo" (los dos se besan con la promesa de que pronto se casaran y viviran por siempre felicez FIN.


End file.
